


The Dom and Luke go to space

by FireFelineFrankenstine



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Rocked Reviews, The Dom reviews, i'll illustrate it later, no they dont have a relationship, space, they're in space for reasons i havent decided yet, this is mostly just fun description and stuff, well i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFelineFrankenstine/pseuds/FireFelineFrankenstine
Summary: Why are they on a spaceship? I don't know but its a good set up and there were free t-shirts involved. Also space cats, witty banter, pink leopard print and tin foil hats are in it so why not read it?





	The Dom and Luke go to space

“Dom”

“Yes?”

"Do I want to know why you have tin foil on your head?"

“Aliens”

“What?”

“Yes aliens”

Luke, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He had been doing this a lot lately. Maybe he was getting old, maybe he was spending to much time with a certain Dominic Smith or maybe the stress of trying and failing to pilot a spaceship that refused to listen to anything he said and seemed to relish taking the two on a joyride across the galaxy was getting to him.

“What do you mean aliens?”

“Well you know how we recently saw a true member of the illuminati?”

“You mean that crazed space hobo with four arms that almost killed both of us with his left shoe and a paperclip? yeah he was hard to forget"

“Yes, well I figured if the conspiracists on earth were right about that, then maybe they’re right about the aliens having mind control. i don’t know about you but i don’t want to take any chances"

Luke looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and complete and utter awe at the stupidity of it all. He wondered if Dom had left what was left of his mind back on earth, or if the crazed space hobo had dome more damage than four slaps across the face. Having no response to the seemingly crazy brit he walked back to his room in the hopes that listening to some classic rock would calm is nerves and prevent him from throwing Dom out the airlock.

Dom did his best to not laugh before Luke had left the bridge. 

It had been two month since they had left earth, not entirely of their own will, and Dom was relishing it. He had lovingly nicknamed the ship The Heart of Gold, even though it looked nothing like the ship from either book or film. Instead it looked like a silver teardrop, the insides mostly chrome or a particularly poxy pink leopard print. there was nothing special about the kitchen or the bedrooms or even the bridge, in fact if Dom hadn’t seen the asteroids and planets and suns wiz past the windows he could have happily told himself he was back on earth in a slightly 70s themed, cheap apartment.

Dom had decided that fucking with Luke's head was a good way to pass the time as according to the ships map (that he had only just learnt how to read) the next planet was a few weeks away.

At first the beauty of space and keep both reviewers interested for all of 3 days but they quickly learnt that once you’ve seen one ball of burning gasses thousands of lightyears away glinting in an endless black sky you’ve seen them all. 

Dom had already read all the books on the ship five times each and the only films that actually worked were 50 shades darker and a copy of a high school play of Romeo and Juliet where the camera was covered by a lens cap half the time and the actors were so stiff that Dom wondered if they were actually carved out of trees. He decided they weren’t as he figured trees would be better actors that the students on stage.

“ALLERT ALLERT, SHIP SIGHTED!”

the bridge filled with sound as a siren blared and a robotic voice repeated the message in several languages Dom recognised and several more he was certain weren’t possible for a human voice to make.

“What the hell is going on?” Luke ran out of his room stopping dead as he saw the thing the ship had spotted at the same time Dom pointed out the window is shock.

Before them was a thing that could only be described as looking exactly like a giant hairless cat, with machinery jutting out from it’s back and a gondola underneath it’s belly. It’s head was encased in a glass-like bubble and the engines from it’s sides propelled the beast along and it’s huge paws clawed at the empty void around them. As it got closer Dom and Luke could see the figures in the windows and running alone the top of the blue wale sized creature. Their eight legs and large sabre like teeth had the two men instantly run to the controls, pushing every button they could see in the hopes that they could somehow get as far away from this thing in front of them as was possible.

“ALLERT ALLERT, SHIP REQUESTING PERMISSION TO BOARD”

“No way in hell!” Luke spoke pressing a giant red button that just screamed 'i’m important’. No literally it had a small voice that constantly dared the two to press it in increasingly desperate tones. the button did nothing except stop talking for all of two minutes.

“Hey Luke can you hurry?” Dom’s voice was laced with nervous energy but there was no mistaking the excitement in it.

“I’m trying!” Luke pressed another button summoning a grape soda that tasted more like human hair mixed with an old pillow than grape.

“Well try faster cause one of them has what I’m going to guess is a freaky space blaster and is just about to open our door!”

As the words left his lips the airlock opened then closed, the internal door slid open and one of the creatures from before pointed it’s weapon at the two. it’s skin was glistening, it’s hair like fibres reaching out, sensing the space it was in and the humans before it. it eyes were a metallic gold and it’s lack of blinking unsettled the two even more than they already were.

Dom looked at Luke.

Luke looked at Dom

“Luke, I never told you this but… I love you”

“Even if we were going to die I’m not going to kiss you”

“I wasn’t implying that, I have a girlfriend.” Dom looked offended

Luke shot him a glare as they were lead out of The Heart of Gold and onto the foreign ship, two of the eight legs on their shoulders.

“You’re not getting my stuff either."

“Worth a Shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one off but if people are interested I may make a second chapter or something. Also I haven't really watched much of Rocked Reviews so if his character is totally off blame the few appearances he's had in Dom's videos. As for Dom himself I wanted to make him a cheeky bastard so blame any out of character things on that.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
